


Couch

by Mapachi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I really want to see more works on the nielhwan tag, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm not content with it but meh, M/M, Tsundere Jaehwan, a break from all the angst I guess, just some random fluff that I do not know where it came from, puppy daniel, so here i am, uploading whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Jaehwan just wants to take a quick nap but Daniel won't let him be.





	Couch

They are not really free right now, they’re filming for Wanna one City but the director told them to take it easy for now as they prepared for the next game. All the members sigh in relief and they separate to explore the luxurious suite. Jaehwan immediately heads to the long white couch and lies down. He shouldn’t take a nap for his face may get swollen with sleep but he can’t help it when his eyes feel so heavy so he decides to take a quick nap in the end.

 

He’s getting comfortable, stretching his body and he turns around so he can press his face against the back cushions. He feels how his body grows heavy with sleep and he takes a content sigh before someone suddenly lays down next to him wrapping their arms around him and hugging him close.

 

Jaehwan doesn’t need to ask who it is, the body behind him too familiar and he sighs again but now in annoyance. He tries to push the other off the couch but he’s too weak.

 

“Daniel let me go,” He whines pathetically but the sandy blonde just giggles behind him, his breath tickling Jaehwan’s neck and hopes Daniel doesn’t notice the shiver he provokes.

 

“Don’t wanna~” Daniel whines back, shoving his face against the crook of Jaehwan’s neck and sighing in content, nuzzling him like a dog would. Jaehwan is thankful no one can see his face for he feels his cheeks heat up and he’s not feeling like being teased right now.

 

Suddenly Daniel’s hands press against his stomach and Daniel giggles again , Jaehwan is about to snap at him for laughing but before he can Daniel speaks before him “You’re really soft,” He mumbles against his skin making Jaehwan feel the smile on his lips.

 

“Shut up and get off,” Jaehwan groans pretending to be annoyed when they both know he loves it when he gets cuddled. Daniel of course shakes his head and instead presses himself closer against him until there’s no space at all between them.

 

“I don’t wanna~” He repeats and Jaehwan can hear the pout on his voice “I’m really comfortable just like this,” He continues, leaving it clear he has no intention of moving whatsoever. Jaehwan sighs again as if saying “ _the things I deal with_ ” but he still can’t hide the way he leans back on Daniel’s embrace, a content smile on his lips.

 

“Look at the little lovebirds, they are so adorable! I’ll have to take a picture!” Someone that sounds a lot like Seongwoo says above them but Jaehwan ignores them, leaving Daniel to whine at their hyung to leave them alone, but Seongwoo just keeps teasing them until Minhyun comes to get him and drags him away, telling him to leave them be.

 

Daniel sighs in relief but its short lived as the director calls the members to pick up the recording. He lets out a small whine before he lets him go but before he can stand up Jaehwan turns around, a small smile on his lips as he asks him to go to his suite when recording is over, telling him they can cuddle all he wants then. Daniel smiles brightly at him and nods his head, the members walking inside the living room but Daniel ignores them as he presses a quick kiss against Jaehwan’s cheek.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! Please show more love to this ship!! It deserves so much more!


End file.
